Castle Mor’Yondo
At the edge of madness, where the things that exist only in the corner of your vision lurk, just beyond your worst fears sits the gates of Castle Mor’Yondo. It is the place of the placeles, the face of the faceless, the fear of the fearless and the breaker of the broken. Within its walls all things are possible if such things are cruel and vile, perverse and profane, wicked and warped. Fear Lord Mor’Yondo Mor’Yondo is a being of unspeakable cruelty and wrath, a stranger even to those who know him well, and a nightmarish mystery to those who do not. Conceived of fear, wrapped in daemon-flesh Fear Lord Mor’Yondo is a daemon prince of Chaos Undivided who peeled the skin off greater daemons of the other chaos gods and grafted them into his form with the help of his sick Haemonculus, Degora. He rules over Castle Mor’Yondo and the unspeakable court that resides there. His conquests are the stuff of dark eldar legends; he’s raided thousands of worlds and taken millions of slaves. His mind is a creative labyrinth of pain and pleasure, wrath and vengeance, duplicity and cunning, corruption and the ability to corrupt. He sits at odds with the rest of chaos though and finds few allies among the dark eldar. His is an aimless wrath that he directs seemingly at random. One day he may suspend Imperials or Tau by flesh hooks for his own amusement and the next he will appear, seemingly out of nowhere, to cut off the head of an archon. None are safe from his indiscriminate agressions and none know what he will do next. All that is certain is that his presence, though often unfelt in the material realm, inspires fear so deep that even marines tremble at his coming. Flesh-King Degora Known by many names, the daemon haemonculus who serves Fear Lord Mor’Yondo has been given the lavish title of “Flesh-King Degora” by his master. This creature, a Drukhari so far gone it can no longer accurately be called a “Drukhari” or even a “person” any more, has exited for time uncounted and has spent its lifetime warping its own flesh. More accurately described as a flesh golem possessed by the accursed spirit of an ancient Nurgle-worshiping haemonculus the story of Flesh-King Degora starts before the fall of the Eldar. This disgusting creature has existed in the service of Nurgle for so long that its very presence is said to carry with it fresh outbreaks of a dozen unrelated plagues. The Flesh-King was subjugated by Fear Lord Mor’Yondo and tortured for a century before its spirit broke. Since the breaking lesh-King Degora has learned to find pleasure in tending to the body of its master and is the only daemon skilled enough at flesh-crafting to have grafted the remains of the four daemon princes killed by Mor’Yondo onto his form. Archon Ul’drick the Unbroken The Kabal of Unbowed are a Kabalite warband who has taken up residence in Castle Mor’Yondo. They are pride and wrath personified; never bowing and never cowering. The Kabal lost its way and was corrupted by the influences of Khorne when they tried to invoke Kaela Mensha Khaine in a great reitual to grow stronger but only the skulltaker answered. Now the Kabal of Unbowed, a renegade group if there ever was one, rampages in the lowest levels of Castle Mor’Yondo and seeks to slate their thirst for blood and combat with anyone who dares enter the area around the castle. The many raids by the Fear Lord capture and corrupt other Drukhari, and even some Aeldari, to this path of bloodshed and loss. For a dying race the corrupting call of acceptance of one's demise is an almost impossible one to accept and many die before they are broken by the Kabal’s torture and indoctrination. They instill that the Eldar are going to die and only a “good death” in combat will make the spirit worthy of even the briefest remembrance. Category:Dark Eldar Category:Locations Category:Chaos